Fate Be Told
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Bulma has to move to Vegitasei bringing some of the biggest changes in her life. What does fate have in store for her, and who will she meet? Read and find out! AU!
1. Revealing The Situation

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 1: Revealing the situation.**

"Father I do not wish to go to planet Vegita-sei." A stubborn 16-year-old girl said.

"You have to understand Bulma, you are needed there, I do not wish for you to go there either, but I have no choice." Dr. Briefs said.

"But why?" Bulma replied.

"We have an allegiance with them and they have more than often helped us out, now it is time to return the favor." Dr. Briefs said.

"Father, please. Why can't you send some other scientist? Why does it have to be me?" Bulma asked pleadingly.

"They need the best and that is what you are, the best, you know that." Dr. Briefs said, trying to make his daughter see the importance of the situation.

Sighing Bulma asked, "What does mother think?"

Dr Briefs chuckled "She also thought it best after some convincing. Bulma you have to understand that your mother and I do not want you to go. Our daughter light years away, do you think we want that? But the situation is becoming critical, Frieza is growing more and more powerful with each day and he must be stopped. The time is advancing where even our technology won't be able to hold him back and I dread to think of the day that he will break through and nothing, nothing will be able to stop him. He must be controlled, destroyed even. The Saiyans have the fighting ability and adequate technology, but they need the best technology of which you can provide. It is the only way. You need to go to Vegita-sei. Do you understand Bulma, sweetheart look at me."

Bulma lifted her chin and faced her father. "I understand father, I see the importance."

His little girl was so brave, he could see she was fighting with herself inside, fighting her emotions. "Bulma remember that I am proud of you and you will always be my little girl."

She smiled at this and hugged her father.

"Now go and spend what little time you have left with your family and friends. You have a week before your departure. I am sorry to say that I won't be seeing you much during this time, there is a lot that needs to be done. You know this. I am truly sorry.

Bulma nodded at that.

"I will meet with you in a couple of days to discuss in more detail the arrangements for your departure and what you will need to achieve once you land on Vegita-sei.

Bulma nodded curtly and hugged her father saying "I love you." before leaving the room.

Dr. Briefs smiled after his daughter, she was strong for her age and she would have a lot to deal with once she arrived on Vegita-sei. Chikyuu was still lucky; Frieza hadn't made their part of the galaxy a living hell…yet. Once she arrived on Vegita-sei he dreaded to think what would happen to her. Over there it was war. It was unsafe, especially for a girl. He shuddered. She would have to be very strong. But there was some light in the darkness. He knew King Vegita very well, having been allies for quite some time; Bulma would be in good hands. Right now he couldn't think of Bulma's future, he had meetings to attend.

Once Bulma had left the room she let her tears fall. How could this happen to her? But she knew why. She just didn't want to admit it to herself or think about it right now. Wiping her fallen tears away, she headed for the training chamber, where she knew she would find one of her closest friends. Just as she predicted there was her beloved friend. Throwing kicks and punches into nothing. Once she entered he immediately stopped and turned towards her, a smile erupting on his face.

"Hey Bulma, what's... wrong?" Concern was now written all over his face now.

"Hey Krillen." Turning away from him, her tears now falling again, stupid tears. What was wrong with her?

"Whoa, Bulma you are crying, something bad must have happened."

Wiping her tears away yet again, she dropped to the floor suddenly feeling very tired. Krillen came and sat next to her.

"Yeah Krillen, things are worse than bad. My father wants me to go to Vegita-sei to help out with their technology because of Frieza. I am leaving in a week."

Krillen looked utterly defeated. Bulma laughed at this.

"Krillen the expression on your face seems as if I am going to die." Bulma stated.

"Bulma" Krillen said seriously. "You do know what happens on that side of the galaxy, I'm sure you have heard the stories, seen the evidence."

Bulma stopped laughing and now she had the same expression as Krillen had. She had heard about everything, her father deeming it important that she knew about every occurrence going on in the universe, especially if it included Frieza in some way. She knew of the destruction of whole planets and the many lives lost at the cruel hands of Frieza. She knew, all right, and she dreaded to think what it would be like to live on Vegita-sei. Her father wouldn't send her straight into the heart of the death and destruction, would he? King Vegita and her father were close acquaintances; she trusted he was putting her in good hands.

No longer wanting to feel this way, depressed and defeated, she playfully hit Krillen over the head.

"Hey what was that for?" he shouted. It seemed as if she had interrupted his thinking.

"My amusement." She said getting up and laughing.

"You are going to pay!" He said, but he had a smile on his face. Understanding his long time friends' need to feel some joy in these bad times.

"Oh, am I now?" Bulma said mockingly.

"We both know for a fact you have never been able to catch me and never will!" She said smiling. She was now floating up and away from him

"One day Bulma one day." Krillen said following her actions.

"In your dreams." Bulma stated putting a devilish smirk on her face.

"Dreams do come true you know!" Krillen said, but didn't sound too convincing.

"Not yours though. Enough of this, where do you want to race to?" Bulma said readying herself.

"Chi Chi." As soon as those words had left his mouth they where both out of the training room doors and on their way to the kitchen, where they both knew she would be.

Krillen looked behind him while he was flying swiftly, the kitchen doors just around the next corner. Bulma was no where in site. He had left her in his dust, a grin spreading across his face.

As soon as he had made it around the corner, the grin instantly dropped. There she was laughing; obviously she had seen the smile. He kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Hi, there Krillen. I'm happy you finally made it, I was getting rather bored." Bulma said a friendly sarcasm in her tone.

"You don't have to rub it in, I will admit to you Bulma, you _are _faster than me." Krillen replied, putting on a sulky face.

"Why thank you Krillen, but why the face, you aren't jealous of little old me now are you." Hitting him playfully on the head again.

Krillen just laughed at this. Opening the kitchen door and motioning for her to enter.

"Hey!" Chi Chi instantly greeted them, beckoning them to join her over at the table, where she was preparing food.

Chi Chi was her closest friend aside from Krillen. She smiled at her, getting a smile in return. Chi Chi was head chef in her father's mansion. They needed a kitchen staff, because many of her father's employees lived with them. Actually now that Bulma thought about it, they all lived here, because of the chaos and terror happening to other planets. Many of the employees found it easier to be close to their working places, because of the long hours they worked. Her father agreed and let them stay; she too found it no problem. It was the easiest solution. Every employee was a crucial aspect to Capsule Corporation.

"By the look on Krillen's face, you Bulma obviously beat him here." Chi Chi said smiling innocently.

"Chi you obviously know a winner when you see one." Bulma exclaimed. They both started giggling at this.

"There is nothing wrong with the expression on my face" Krillen shouted.

"Krillen calm down, before your face turns a shade of red on top of the green." Bulma replied, both Chi Chi and her now laughing hysterically. Poor Krillen looked so hopeless.

After their laughter had died down. Bulma decided it would be a good time to tell Chi Chi what was going to be taking place.

"Hey Chi do have a moment to spare, I kind of have something serious to talk to you about." Bulma asked.

"Actually, I am finished here. What is going on?"

Bulma looked over at Krillen and pointed towards the door with her eyes.

"Ok, ok I get the point. I'm leaving." Krillen said saying good bye to them.

After walking outside into the gardens, Bulma sat down on a bench, with Chi Chi following her example.

"What is going on Bulma? You seem so distant and sad." Chi Chi asked concern in her voice.

Bulma sighed, her friend knowing her all to well. Deciding to just spit it out, she told Chi Chi everything.

After some tears, mostly from Chi Chi, Bulma hugged her and since neither of them wanted to think about not seeing each other for however long it may be, they didn't talk about it anymore. After Bulma had excused herself, she headed to her chambers and straight to her bed for some highly deserved sleep.


	2. Briefing

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 2: Briefing**

The days had gone by so swiftly. Bulma had spent most of them with her friends and her mother. Krillen had been so good to her, doing anything she wanted. Chi Chi and her had spent time together when Chi Chi was not attending work. How she was going to miss all of them... her life... her planet. She had known Chi Chi since she was five years old and both of them had known Krillen since Bulma was seven. Chi Chi was 2 years older than she was. She could not imagine life without them, but she would have to and soon because she only had two days remaining.

Now she was on her way to her father's office, for the briefing of what she would have to fulfill once she landed on Vegita-sei. Her mother had notified her this morning to meet him at this specific hour. Bulma liked being on time. Walking down the lengthy corridors at a leisurely pace and then turning a corner she finally reached her fathers office.

Knocking just once, she heard a "humph". Turning the door handle and opening the door slowly, she looked inside her father's office. She had only been in here one other time and she thought it was mess. Piles off papers scattered the surface area of the floor and every other available space. Except a little square, on a big desk, where her father was working. The walls were lined with bookshelves, filled to the brink with what looked like scientific books. Stepping inside, making sure she stood on nothing. She wondered how her father could work in this. It was cluttered and to add to that it was darker in here than it was outside. Walking, more like making little jumps, she made her way to his desk and stopped just in front of it.

"I am here as you requested father." Bulma said.

Mr. Briefs stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Ah, Bulma, I nearly forgot that you were coming today." Her father said taking off his glasses.

"I am sorry to say that I won't have time to explain everything to you, but I am sure everything is on this disc." Mr. Briefs said, shuffling his papers aside he located a small thin disc in a plastic cover. He handed it to her. Bulma took it without a word.

"You should take it with you as well as your laptop. There are blueprints of ships, capsules and everything else we have achieved here at Capsule Corporation. I know if you work hard enough you can make improvements where needed. As I said before everything is on there that you need to know." Mr. Briefs explained.

"Thank you father." Bulma replied unenthusiastically.

"Once again, I am truly sorry it has to be you to go." Mr. Briefs said sadly.

"That's okay because it not like I'm going to be gone for that long right?" Bulma said with a little bit of hope.

Mr. Briefs didn't reply.

"Right!" Bulma replied a little panicked.

"Bulma! Calm down. You have to go. I am not particularly sure how long it is, but I think it will be more than two years." Mr. Briefs said, the last part he whispered, knowing his daughter would blow.

"Oh my Kami! Two years... FATHER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? MOTHER AGREED TO THIS? YOU ARE SENDING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AWAY FOR MORE, MORE THAN TWO YEARS. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? HAVE YOU LOST IT OLD MAN? Bulma shouted.

"Bulma, you will not use that language with me, I suggest you leave right now and go cool off. NOW." Mr. Briefs said his anger rising, where she had learned that language was beyond him.

With that Bulma flew out of the room not caring about the papers that where in her path, they just got blown out of the way by her energy.

She used to be so innocent, so fun loving. He was surprised, but with everything that was going on he couldn't blame her. Mr. Briefs thought to himself watching the door, which Bulma had just departed through.

TWO YEARS, TWO YEARS, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER FREAKING FATHER? HAD HE GONE NUTS? Bulma screamed to herself. Two years... even more... Those words echoed in her head, tormenting her. She had never been away from her friends or her parents that long, hell she had never ever been away from them at all. Bulma sighed. This, this was her fate. She had to accept it, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be angry about it. She headed straight for her room, but was stopped, by someone who she really didn't want to see at all right now.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Said a dark haired boy with scars on his face.

"A lot, so will you please leave me alone." Bulma said tiredly.

"Ah, come on, do you not have time for your boyfriend?" He replied.

"Yamcha get this straight, I am by no means your girlfriend, where did you get that idea?" Bulma replied, quite pissed off now.

"But we went out!" Yamcha pleaded with her.

"That was one, ONE, date. I would rather watch fish than go out with you again." Bulma explained. She thought it would be cool going on a date with a guy who was older than she was, but she was so wrong. He had bored her to death and on top of that he had made a few advances on her. That was not cool, especially on a first date.

"Now if you will excuse me." She said; finally reaching her bedroom and opening it then slamming it shut. She didn't care one bit about him. She had other things on her mind. Taking off her shoes and placing the disc on a side table, she made her way towards her bed. Plopping down, she fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. A Different Perspective

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 3: A Different Perspective**

A very nervous servant made his way to the training chambers of Vegita-sei. A messenger boy would be an appropriate name for him because he had a message to deliver to the Prince of Vegita-sei, Prince Vegeta. The message was from King Vegita requesting him in the throne room. He would have to interrupt the Prince's training -not a good thing. Reaching the training room, he entered and bowed. Looking up he saw that the Prince had stopped his training and was looking at him expectantly with a hint of annoyance.

"My Prince, your father requests you in the throne room." The servant announced sweating profusely.

"Leave." The Prince answered.

With one last bow the servant shuffled out the room.

"Yes father, you called?" An arrogant voice beckoned to a man sitting on a throne. The speaker knelt down on one leg his fist over his heart.

"I did, you may stand." The King of Vegita-sei replied.

"I have some news that I don't think you will approve of." The King continued.

"Spit it out, I have training to do." The Prince said irritably glaring at his father.

"Frieza has a request that I cannot deny. He has requested a new warrior from us…"

"What does this have to do with me?" Vegeta said impatiently.

"The request was directed toward you becoming part of Frieza's army, to train under him." The King said solemnly.

Vegeta was shocked that his own father was giving him up to one of their greatest enemies. He had agreed to let Frieza take him.

"So you are just going to pawn me off to that filthy lizard?" Rage barely concealed by the Prince.

"This is in the best interest of the planet, Frieza has more than enough strength to over power us, I cannot take the chance."

"So you give over your son as compensation?" Vegeta shouted.

"I am King." Vegita said, rising to his feet and walking over to his son. "I need to protect my people." He said placing a hand on his sons' shoulder. "You leave tomorrow. "

Vegeta shrugged off his father's hand replying with a "whatever", he stormed out the door.

He shook with rage and decided that the only way to let it out was to beat the crap out of someone.

"NAPPA!" Vegeta screamed looking for his guard.

"Yes my Lord?" Nappa said running around a corner and then bowing.

"Meet me in the training room in 5 minutes." He said gruffly.

"Yes my Lord." Obeying his command Nappa headed in the direction of the training rooms.

He was going to be training under Frieza, how did this come to be? And for how long? Where would he be going? What will be waiting for him? All these questions were buzzing around in his head. Vegeta angered himself. Saiyans are strong, ruthless warriors. He didn't need to brood over meaningless questions. He was a Saiyan and he had no emotions. Emotions were a weakness. But working under Frieza? The Saiyans had always despised him, ever since he could remember. Sure Frieza hadn't attacked them yet; he was waging wars against weaker planets. There was war all around them; Frieza was building it up for his final attack. It would only be a matter of time before he turned his eyes towards Vegita-sei. Everyone knew this. That would be the war of all wars, the war that decides the future. Why had his father submitted so easily, was Frieza's power that great? It was and he knew it deep down inside. Dismissing his thoughts and accepting what would become of his life - his fate, Vegeta entered the training room, watching as Nappa warmed up. Well at least he could have some fun before he left tomorrow.

The next day Vegeta boarded a space pod that would transport him to Frieza's main ship. He didn't leave a word of good bye to his father. As the pod launched into the deep mists of space, Vegeta unknowingly started what would be the worst years off his life... a living hell.


	4. Goodbye

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

Bulma let out a sigh... today was the day. The day she left everything behind for two years, two whole years... That was so long. She wouldn't see her mother, her best friends... her father... It was going to be very hard, very hard to leave them. That is why she had come up with a plan.

She had written her friends and family each an individual letter. Stating her good-byes and how much she loved them and would miss them. She would be leaving in a space pod her father had organised. The co-ordinates were all ready set all she had to do was get in.

She was not cold hearted by not saying goodbye in person. It would just hurt too much and she wouldn't be able to handle it. She was the one that was leaving, they all would still have each other, but once she got over there she would be alone, all alone. No one would be there for her.

Sighing again she capsulated the last of her stuff. She had only needed one capsule since she wasn't bringing a lot of her belongings. She would be supplied with clothing and lodging there. There...was so far away from everything she knew and loved. She had a vague idea what Vegita-sei was like, but she would have to see for herself what it was like. That was the one bright thing about this whole move. She would be having an adventure, she would be seeing new things, and meeting knew people. Maybe making new friends. That thought cheered her up just a little.

Putting the capsule in her pocket she walked to her door. Standing just in front of it she surveyed her room one last time, saying her silent good-byes. She quickly left, not wanting to stay there any longer.

Yesterday she had walked around the mansion, engraving every little detail into her mind. She had talked to Chi Chi just about everything; she had especially liked talking about their childhood together. Remembering the funny times they had shared together. She had then gone to find Krillen. They had had a race again, she of course beating him. When he said next time he really was going to beat me, he only realised after the words had slipped that there wasn't going to be a next time. At least not for a long time anyway.

She had lightened the mood by hitting him over the head and wondering out loud if he had any brain cells left. She was going to miss Chi Chi with all her heart, but with Krillen it was going to be different because he had always been there. For everything... the joking around, the crying... just everything. He also was the first to know, out of her friends, that she was leaving. He had given her a different perspective other than Chi Chi's. He had helped her more.

Not wanting to think about anything anymore. She cleared her well-trained mind. She only thought about the objective ahead.

She was now by the pod, looking at it with hate. It slid open with a hiss after she had pressed a button. Now that it was here, now that she was finally leaving, it just made her feel sick. Reality had hit her and it wasn't going to go away. Climbing in the pod carefully she got as comfortable as she could in the very uncomfortable seat. The pod door slid shut slowly. There was a little window where she could see the platform. Taking a deep breath she pressed another button and the pod was activated. She was leaving.

Looking out the window when she was high in the sky, she saw a couple of people standing on the platform. It was her friends and family. Turning away she looked straightforward. The sleeping gas was now kicking in. Her last thought being goodbye...


	5. Not So Routine

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 5: Not So Routine**

She had now been living on Planet Vegita-sei for one year and six months. The time had flown by so quickly it actually scared her. The events of the past one and a half years all a whirlwind in her minds' eye. It hadn't been as bad as she expected, but the constant homesickness was, at times, unbearable.

She remembered back to when she first landed. Everything had been awing. Their civilization so much different than Chikyuu's had been or ever would be. She soon learnt that pride and honor was the first and foremost in a Saiyans life.

King Vegita had been her first friend. He didn't think of her as a child, he brought her up to speed on all his planets business while they spent time together, whether it was around the dining table or in the library. She often dined with the King of the planet.

Her second friend had been a Saiyan by the name of Kakkerot. He had led her to her quarters. He had insisted that she call him Goku and that she was welcomed to train with him anytime. He told her that he had sensed the fighting strength in her.

The thought of her new room brought up much distaste, but upon entry, that distaste turned into instant love. The first thing she noticed was the wide expanse of window, showing a view of the surrounding city. What a spectacular view! The second thing she noticed was the bed. A four poster bed with hanging red velvet curtains and canopy. It was beautiful. The rest of the room was just as grand. She had her personal bathroom, which, by far, was the best thing she had ever laid eyes on. The bath itself could fit four people. Not that it was so surprising; every Saiyan she had met, so far, was huge.

She had a walk-in cupboard. It was filled with her uniform, which was compulsory when working around the palace. She couldn't believe she was actually living in a palace! Her uniform was sort of like a tracksuit. Saiyans didn't really believe in shorts, only spandex shorts and that just wasn't her thing. The tracksuit bottoms were long. The tracksuit top was a zip up and if zipped, it stopped just bellow her chin. Although Plant Vegita-sei temperatures were constantly above hot, the palace was always cool.

The tracksuits varied in the color. Either black or navy blue. It depended on what color she felt like wearing that day. The standard Saiyan white boots with gold tips was what she wore everyday on her feet. She wore a tight white v-neck T-shirt under her tracksuit top that reached to just below the waist, but that was rarely seen.

There had been occasions where she could have dressed up in formal wear because of royal parties and galas for this or that reason. The King informed her that all she had to do was go to the dressmaker and her dress would be made. She didn't take him up on his offer though because she never attended the parties and galas.

Her unique blue tresses had grown long, sitting just on her waist. She had not cut it at all since her arrival. She had also physically and mentally grown. Physically because she was now nearly eighteen years of age, so of course she would have grown. Mentally, because for the past eighteen months her mind had preoccupied with her inventions... her science. She was a genius in every aspect. The things she had invented and upgraded would have made her father very proud. The King was very happy with what she had achieved since coming here. This brought a smile to her lips. She was currently on her way to dinner with him. It would take her a while because his castle was massive and besides she felt like taking her time. She rarely ventured out of the castle especially during the day. It was night now and she was taking the route through the palace gardens. She would eventually arrive at the Kings personal dining chambers.

This is where it had all come too. The life she led on Vegita-sei was pretty much routine. She would spend most days and sometimes nights working in the labs. Her driving force being that she was in some way helping to obliterate Frieza's armies. She had little hope of ever being the cause of Frieza's death, but she would try none-the-less.

Her current invention that she was working on was the gravitational chamber. It would be used for the training of elite soldiers. With it, gravity could be controlled. She could see it becoming very handy, using it would lead to nothing but the inevitable strengthening of whomever was using it.

Her training had been put on hold for the duration of her stay. Yes, she could still fly. This had surprised the Saiyans that were working around her. They didn't think a mere human could even control their energy. She had proved them wrong. She hadn't really been that strong, compared to the Saiyans power, she was very weak. This didn't bother her that much. She could defend herself with some good techniques and that is all she needed. She was still a fast flyer anyway.

She had reached her destination. The walk to the dining chambers had revitalized her in a way.

She knocked only once and then entered. King Vegita was already seated and eating. She didn't mind though, they were comfortable in each other's presence and he was King after all.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It doesn't matter, come on, eat up." Bulma smirked, Saiyans really loved their food. Her proof being that King Vegita was devouring everything in his reach.

She seated herself across from him and dug in. It had been a long and tiring day. Creating a gravitational chamber wasn't a walk in the park. She was finished way before King Vegita. It didn't surprise her though. She did eat far less than he did.

Light conversation followed.

"How is your father?" She had talked to him and seen him yesterday thanks to the COM link that had been created. She talked to her family and friends once a week, but yesterday it had just been her father.

"He seems fine, he looks tired though. But that's normal, I think."

"He is a very busy man."

"Yes, he is isn't he?"

They were currently in the adjacent library, having come here after eating. They were sitting in front of the fire.

King Vegita seemed to be disturbed by something, though he wasn't voicing it. Finally, he broke the uneasy silence.

"My son arrives tonight."

Bulma was surprised to say in the least. He had never talked about his son before, she didn't even know that he had a son. Sure, she had had her suspicions because he needed an heir didn't he? Her suspicions hadn't been confirmed until tonight.

"Where has he been all this time? You haven't once mentioned him."

"He.." King Vegeta was interrupted by a very arrogant sounding voice.

"My, my father, why haven't you mentioned me? Am I a disappointment to you, old man?"


	6. Don't Push It

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Arrival**

"Vegeta!" The King had disbelief written all over his face. He was standing up, while Bulma was still sitting. It was obvious that the Prince had arrived; though she hadn't seen him yet because her back was turned to him.

"I didn't sense your arrival." The King continued.

She could hear the younger of the two Saiyans chuckle.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, _father._" He made father sound like a curse word.

"But then again, I didn't think you would care. After all, you did pawn me off to Frieza."

Bulma was in shock. She didn't think the King could be so… cruel. He was speaking to her now.

"Bulma, I think it would be best if you left."

"Yes King Vegita." When they were alone she would address him as Vegita, but in the company of others she would address him as his full title.

She got up and turned, for the first time she would see the Prince. It was amazing the resemblance between father and son. What also amazed her was that the Prince didn't have the build of the average Saiyan. For starters he was short. He was lean, but one could clearly see the muscles, which all seemed to be compacted together. His features were dark, his flame hairstyle longer than the Kings. The only difference between the two of them was that the Prince didn't posses a beard. She started walking towards the door, where the Prince was also standing.

His eyes were what captivated her the most... a black abyss of wonder.

She was just about to pass him when his arm shot out and held her by the waist.

"See something you like?" He smirked. She could feel her cheeks burn immediately.

"Vegeta enough." That simple command though, didn't make him release her immediately. He leant down to her ear and whispered, so that only she would hear.

"I will have time for you later." She was angered by this comment, he was treating her like a piece of meat and it was most probably all for show so that he would come off as a bad ass. She wisely didn't say anything, but ripped out of his grip and left immediately.

She made her way to her room, which was quite a long walk, while she contemplated in her mind all that had occurred tonight.

It wasn't long before she felt like she was being followed. She turned around to see for herself. No one was there and there wasn't anywhere near that a person could hide. She sighed, her over imaginative mind was finally getting to her.

"Boo."

She couldn't help but let out a terrified scream. She turned around to give the stupid ass that scared her, a piece of her mind.

It was Prince Vegeta.

She took a step back, unsure of his intentions.

"I thought you were talking to your father."

"I didn't have anything to say to that bastard, and besides I mean everything I say. I think now is the best 'later'." He was referring to what he had said to her earlier.

She had had enough of his arrogance; she just wanted to go to her room.

"Excuse me." When he didn't move, s he made to move around him, but he stepped in to her way.

"What are you trying to achieve here?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see the scientist that everyone is talking about. They call her a genius."

"I am a genius, Mr. Know It all."

He shoved her against the wall. The pain shot through her spine, inflaming it.

"Don't dare come to my planet and then act the way you just did. Don't you ever dishonor the Prince of all Saiyans."

"I don't know you, why should I feel any honor. All you want me to do is honor your title. What kind of person does that make you?" All this earned was another painful shove.

"I am the kind of person you should fear." He was scaring her. The look in his eyes was full of hate and rage.

She reacted out of instinct. She was afraid and alone. No one could help her. She kicked him very hard in the place where most would cower because of the pain. He let go for a moment and that was all she needed. She flew with all that she had in her to her room. Hastily opening the door and shutting it quickly behind her, once she entered. Leaning against it only for support because her fast beating heart was weakening her. The Prince could easily break through if he wanted, if he was angry enough with her.

She waited silently. What had caused such violent behavior? Didn't he care that he had harmed her? The minutes passed by slowly and there was no sign of him. She exhaled loudly. In her eyes she hadn't really done anything wrong. Maybe his anger was brought out by his conversation with his father. She knew for sure that it was now directed all at her.

There was a knock at the door. Her whole form stiffened, while her eyes widened. Should she answer?

"Who…who is it?" Her voice was weak, but it was heard.

"A messenger, I was told to bring you some documents."

She sighed in relief. Who wouldn't? Nobody would want an enraged Saiyan knocking at their door now, would they? She thought herself stupid. An enraged Saiyan wouldn't knock.

She opened the door and received the documents.

'Thanks."

The messenger left soon after. She looked over the documents; it was some reviews from the lab that she had asked for.

Two gold-tipped boots appeared at the top of her vision. Dread washed over her. She looked up slowly. She reacted quickly upon seeing whom the boots belonged too. Taking a step back, the documents dropping unnoticed to the floor, she tried slamming the door shut. What else could she have done? Her attempt failed when he just stopped it with a flat hand and stepped into her chambers. He then closed the door behind him.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?"

She just stood there. Mute.

"I want to know something."

Again she said nothing and he advanced towards her. Very soon she was backed up against one of her bedroom walls. Both his hands held her by the waist. He lent in and sniffed her neck.

"My fathers scent is strong on you. What are you to him?"

She was dumbfounded. He was looking straight into her eyes. There was no sarcasm in his question.

"I… I am j.. just his friend." His closeness was doing weird things to her speech.

"Good, because you are young enough to be his daughter." He smirked.

"I think you have proved your point, now you can let go and get out."

He dismissed the last part of her statement.

"What have I proved?"

"That you are stuck up Prince of all Assholes." Mocking him slightly. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't help it.

"You should watch your tongue, girl."

"I try."

This made him smirk. He let go of her and walked over to her window. She was surprised that he hadn't acted differently to what she had said.

"What part of "get out" didn't you understand?"

He didn't say anything. He just kept staring out the window. She went to stand next to him. He turned his gaze towards her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

She stared back at him. His mood had changed so suddenly.

"Yes it is." This seemed to jolt him out of the spell he had been in. She continued.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you just leave me alone after we met in the library?"

He ignored the last question. He seemed to be good at that.

"I came here to inform you that, by my father's request, I am your bodyguard."

"But…but…why?"

"Do you have any idea how much danger you are in. I heard about you on Frieza's ship, Frieza also knows about you. You are helping the Saiyans, assassins will come after you, mark my words."

"Oh."

"You nearly killed me in the hallway and you are supposed to be my bodyguard?"

"You pushed me too far, so from now on you had better watch what you say. I wouldn't be bothered about killing you. Frieza might actually give me a reward when I go back." He stepped closer to her.

"That was your warning." He whispered threateningly. All Bulma could do was nod. She could feel his ki pulsating and wondered how strong he really was.

He was gone before she could even blink.


	7. Attack

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 7: Attack**

Bulma blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of her eyes. After the encounter with the "Prince of all Saiyans" yesterday, she had fallen into a restless sleep. Sitting up, she immediately screamed when she saw someone standing right there.

"Goddamn it Vegeta, what the hell are you doing here!"

"I am being a bodyguard."

"Couldn't you just stand outside or something?" Bulma threw the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom.

"The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't just "stand outside"."

"The Prince of all Saiyans" Bulma mimicked him.

"Don't you get tired of saying that, Vegeta?"

"No, I quite like being the Prince of all Saiyans." Bulma mentally slapped her forehead "Besides, people fear the title."

"I don't." She whispered under her breath, momentarily forgetting that Saiyans have extremely good hearing.

"I can make you fear me, woman."

"It's Bulma."

"Woman." Vegeta smirked, deliberately ignoring her request.

Bulma just ignored him, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind her. A while later she emerged ready to get breakfast and then go to work. Vegeta was standing by the window again, just like last night, she went to go stand next to him.

"Last night you said you had to go back..." Vegeta had mentioned last night that he would be going back, back to Frieza.

"I am the only thing stopping Frieza from creating a full scale war against the Saiyans; I am the one maintaining the peace. I would rather have the war than go back, but my father is King, I will listen to him for now."

"I've heard stories about Frieza..."

"Those stories are nothing compared to what he really is like."

Vegeta looked at her seemingly searching her eyes. This made her uncomfortable.

"How long had you been standing by my bed?"

"Long enough to know that you snore." This comment enraged Bulma.

"I do not snore!" She walked off not wanting to be around this prick. She could hear the prince chuckling.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta called after her.

"To get breakfast, your royal highness." She added sarcastically.

After breakfast she went to the lab, working right through the day. She hadn't seen Vegeta once, but that didn't bother her. Once she left the lab, it had been empty, she being the only one that could work that long and hard. She locked up and turned to walk to the top of palace where she could see the stars of Vegita-sei and take a break.

Once she reached the top, she walked towards the railing. Looking up she could see the millions of stars above, some were bright and some bigger than the others were, but they were all so beautiful.

"Hello pretty lady." A scaly voice called out to her. She froze. Turning around, she was greeted by a red lizard in armor, is the best she that could describe him. She knew instantly that he didn't belong in the palace because he wasn't wearing the standard uniform of the palace. Thinking fast she flew up, but he was too quick for her and grabbed her leg, throwing her down. He threw her so hard that even after impact, she slid across the ground.

She curled up in a ball trying to make the pain go away.

"I think I will have some fun with you before I kill you." He laughed wickedly. Bulma felt her blood run cold.

"No you won't." The lizard stopped laughing and turned. Bulma had never been happier to hear that voice.

"Step away from her and you will live a few seconds longer." The lizard seemed to panic, grabbing Bulma up, he placed her in front of him as protection, his arm around her neck.

"Shoot me and you shoot her." The lizard said in his sickening voice.

"I don't really care about that." Vegeta replied. Bulma looked straight into his eyes, noticing that he was looking right at her. He wouldn't let her die would he?

Bulma wasn't this helpless woman that this lizard thought he could use as a human shield. Letting instinct take over, she elbowed him in the stomach as hard she could, he instantly let go of her and she ran.

"Bitch" He was about to let a powerful ki ball go in her direction, but Vegeta stopped it by shooting a beam right through the lizards' heart. He then turned to her.

"I warned you." He said almost angrily. Bulma let the tears fall... she had nearly died and apparently when the lizard had thrown her she had landed on something metal which had cut into her side, which her hand was covering.

Vegeta was looking at her strangely and she turned away, not wanting him to see her weakness, he grabbed her wrist, in the process pulling away the hand that was covering her wound, it seemed he wasn't finished reprimanding.

It was then that he noticed the blood on her hand.

"You're hurt."

"That's what happens when your bodyguard isn't doing his job." She said accusingly, trying to pull away from him, he still had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Don't fight with me woman."

He pulled her towards the staircase, dragging her to her room. He left her standing in the middle of her room, coming back a few seconds later with a first aid kit, which he found in the bathroom.

"Take your top off and sit on the bed." He ordered.

"Vegeta now is no time to be horny." But she knew what he wanted to do. She did as she was told, unzipping her jacket. The right side of her white top was soaked in blood, and there was a long tear.

He advanced towards her, crouching in front of her while she sat on the bed. He slowly lifted her white top, folding it up to just below her ribs. He then proceeded to clean and bandage her wound.

Bulma looked up at him; he had reverted to a standing position once he had finished.

"Why?"

"I'm doing my job."

"Thank you."

Vegeta hadn't expected a thank you; no one had ever said thank you to him. He stood there quietly.

"I'm going to sleep now." She went to go change; she noticed that Vegeta knew how to bandage wounds. It was professionally done.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" She pointed at her bandage. She was wearing silk boxers and a small T-shirt. Vegeta looked her up and down before answering her.

"I had a lot of practice on Frieza's ship." He left the sentence hanging and she knew she shouldn't pry.

She went to sleep, sleeping quite peacefully considering what had happened. When she woke, she found Vegeta sitting by the window.

"Vegeta?"

"What is it woman?" He hadn't looked at her when he answered; he just continued looking out of the window.

"I have something for you."


	8. Gravity Machine

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 8: Gravity Machine**

_"Vegeta?"_

_"What is it woman?" He hadn't looked at her when he answered; he just continued looking out of the window._

_"I have something for you."_

After Bulma was bathed and dressed, she told Vegeta to follow her.

They arrived at the lab a few minutes later. The lab was huge, different machines were scattered everywhere. There were also a large number of huge rooms for the different divisions.

Bulma led Vegeta to a back room, it was dark so he could only see the outline of a half circle shaped object. Switching on the lights, she went over to the machines control panel.

"Get in." She said smiling.

"Woman this is no time for games."

"Vegeta, trust me, just get in." He rolled his eyes but did as she said. As he got in the door closed, now he could only see her through a small window.

"Get ready Vegeta!"

"Ready for wha...?" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly pulled to the ground. He could hear Bulma laughing over the hum of the machine.

The pressure slowly subdued enough for him to slowly stand up.

"What is this?" Vegeta demanded, highly pissed that she had pulled a fast one on him.

"It's a Gravity Machine, I designed it for training."

She could see Vegeta's brain turning and he smirked. Imagine the strengths he could achieve with this machine, the limits he could reach and go beyond.

She turned it off.

"Come out so I can show you how to work it, it's yours now."

The door slid open and he stepped out, after she showed him all the various dials and what they did, she left him to do as he pleased.

It was already midnight when Bulma started finishing up her work at the lab. She knew Vegeta hadn't left the Gravity Machine.

Walking up to it, she looked through the window. He was only in spandex shorts and this made her blush. He was busy doing push-ups. He seemed to sense her because he stopped what he was doing, standing up while looking at her.

"You like watching me?" This made her blush even more.

"I just came to tell you that I am leaving, and you should stop so that the machine doesn't overheat."

"I need some food anyway."

He pulled a white T-shirt and tracksuit pants on and followed her to the kitchens. They ate in silence, until Bulma broke it.

"Earlier, how did you know I was standing there?"

"I can always sense where you are, it's also how I know when you are in danger."

Days passed. It was pretty much routine for Bulma since work had increased at the labs, where she spent most of her days. Vegeta, of course, spent his days in the Gravity Machine.

It was round about lunchtime when she finally got fed up with being inside. There was after all only so much she could take of being in the same room the whole day, and also everyday.

She walked over to the Gravity Machine, knocking on the glass. Vegeta was throwing punches at an invisible enemy.

"What do you want woman?" He said without stopping.

"I want to go outside."

"I'm busy and you aren't allowed outside the palace without me."

"Well stop what you're doing and come."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I could always easily disable the Gravity Machine." She had to admit that was pretty low, but she had no other choice.

He looked at her, she could tell he was pissed, that just made her smirk.

A few minutes later they were flying over the endless fields surrounding the palace. Bulma loved this - the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. This made her go even faster. She knew Vegeta wasn't having a hard time following her.

She saw a lake approaching and stopped when she reached it. Vegeta landed beside her.

"Turn around Vegeta and don't look."

"Why should I listen to you."

She picked up a rock and threw it at his head; he caught it before impact. He smirked.

"Weakling."

"Well at least I'm not a pervert."

He turned around at that comment, Bulma quickly undressed, and leaving her underwear on, she dived into the lake.

"Ok Vegeta you can look now."

He turned around and sat down at the edge of the lake.

"Vegeta come on in, the water feels good."

"No."

"Ah, 'The Prince of all Saiyans' is afraid of water or is it that you don't know how to have some fun." She said mockingly.

He didn't bother telling her to turn around as he undressed, leaving his spandex shorts on, he dived in, but she didn't see him emerge. She got a little worried, until she was pulled down into the water by her foot. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, keeping her underwater.

She struggled against him; she could see the amused expression on his face, even underwater. She was almost out of breath when he decided to emerge. She banged on his chest with her fists.

"You could have drowned me!"

"It's a shame I didn't."

At that remark she dunked him, she obviously went down with him, but it was worth it. They came up for air a while later, he hadn't let go of her yet.

This gave her an idea. She tickled him...

He immediately let her go and she flew up out of the water.

"Nice underwear." She immediately turned red, but instead of being embarrassed she just retorted.

"I'm glad you like them." She said cheekily.

He smirked and watched her as she landed on a rocky cliff just above the lake. She bomb dived as close to him and she could, consuming him in a wave of water.

"You're going to regret doing that woman."

Bulma swam as fast as she could but it was no use. He grabbed onto her and flew up so fast, dropping her as soon as he stopped in mid air. She screamed all the way down but managed to get into a diving position. She emerged with a huge smile on her face.

"It seems you do know how to have fun." She shouted out to him.

She got out of the lake and lay back on the grass, letting the warm setting sun dry her skin.

From Vegeta's point of view she looked like a goddess.

He flew down, lying next to her. They both watched the sky in silence. Bulma hadn't realised how much time had passed and how cold it was until she started shivering. She sat up looking down at Vegeta. The bastard was asleep!

She adjusted herself so that she was facing him. He looked relaxed, something she had never seen before.

"What are you looking at." His eyes opened immediately and he sat up, his face inches from hers.

"N..n..nothing."

He searched her eyes, lifting his hand to caress her long hair; he had never seen her with it down.

"What are you doing." She whispered.

"Don't talk." He pushed her back on the grass, she willingly let him, he was on top of her, but he wasn't applying any weight.

"Vegeta..." Was the last thing she said before his lips consumed hers. She moaned against his lips, burying her hands in his hair, bringing him closer, she could feel him smirk against her lips. He lightly caressed her lips with his, quickly making the kiss deeper and more passionate. She wrapped her legs around his waist; he lifted his hand sliding it up her outer thigh, then to her stomach. She moaned lightly.

"Ah, Vegeta my monkey, it seems you have found yourself a whore."


	9. And The Danger Comes

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 9: And The Danger Comes**

_"Ah, Vegeta my monkey, it seems you have found yourself a whore."_

Vegeta felt a dark coldness run down his spine when he heard that voice, ringing loud and cold through the chilled air.

He immediately got to his feet, pulling Bulma up with him and instantly making sure that she was behind him.

"What do you want Frieza?" Vegeta's deep voice sounded, cold and unattached.

"That is no way to speak to your master, you monkey." Frieza took a step closer to them; Vegeta only realised then that Frieza had a couple of his guards with him.

Vegeta could feel Bulma's small hand at the small of his back, as if urging him to not do anything stupid.

"Meet me in my chambers in fifteen minutes, don't be late my little monkey." Frieza finally said, after waging a war with his eyes.

"You'll regret ever being disrespectful to me." Frieza's cold laugh lifted into the air as he flew off towards the palace, his guards trailing behind him.

"Shit." Vegeta muttered, pulling on his spandex and armor.

"Vegeta, what's going to happen?" Bulma had just met the one Lord that everyone had been talking about ever since she could remember. She had just met the reason why she was on Vegita-sei in the first place. And what she had seen was bone chilling. She would never forget those eyes... those cold malicious eyes.

"I don't know."

She got dressed as quickly as she could and for the first time in her life she felt real fear. She was so afraid, for herself and Vegeta. The way Frieza had looked at Vegeta when he had asked him to come to her chambers would have made any normal sane person, go crazy.

Apparently, she couldn't fly fast enough for Vegeta, because he grabbed her and held her close to him as he flew. Not saying a word to her at all. Before she knew it she was in the castle. He was walking through the passages, walking fast and dragging her along.

He was hurting her wrist, but she wasn't going to voice her pain. It just didn't feel right to do so when in a couple of minutes, he would be seeing Frieza. He would probably be alone with him. Her thoughts made her shiver.

It seemed they were in a secret passage and before she knew where they had gone, she was in a very grand bedroom.

"Stay here and do not leave until I come back, you'll be safe here for now." She stopped looking around the bedroom and turned her gaze towards him.

"Vegeta..." He cut her off.

"Do you understand what I am saying, Bulma?" This must have been very serious for him to use her name.

"Yes, I understand fully."

He was about to go, but she caught his arm. She slowly leant closer to him, laying a gentle kiss on his lips. He immediately brought her closer towards him, deepening the kiss instantly. He was then gone.

She made her way over to his bed, she had presumed this was his bedroom because he had after all brought her here. She thought about going to sleep but knew it would be impossible... she was beyond worried about what would happen... to Vegeta... to the King... to the planet.

Vegeta walked swiftly through the halls. He had made such a careless mistake before and now he was going to pay for it. He put himself in danger and he had also put the woman in danger. One question buzzed through his head, though. What was Frieza doing here?

He made it to Frieza's chamber in no time. For once in his lifetime he actually wished he were anywhere but in Frieza's presence. Before when he had been on Frieza's ship, he hadn't minded the torturing sessions. It had been part of his everyday life. Frieza had taken everything from him in a heartbeat, so what if he was beaten day after day? But now... he had this woman... that had just come into his life unexpectedly and she had taken him and for once, Frieza wasn't going to take the one thing he had and wanted to keep.

He knocked once and then entered. He bowed in front of Frieza, but in such a way so that anyone looking would know he would rather not be doing it.

"One day you will learn, monkey, one day." With a snap of Frieza's fingers, two guards were at Vegeta's sides and they each grabbed onto his arms, to hold him in place.

"Now, let the fun begin."

Vegeta screams of pain could be heard throughout the castle, followed by Frieza's maniacal laughter.

A couple of hours later, Bulma was awoken by the sound of Vegeta's bedroom door creaking open. Somehow she had fallen into a restless sleep. Her eyes widened, immediately thinking it was an attacker, but when she saw whom it was she let out a small gasp.


	10. Damage

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 10: Damage**

Bulma gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth at the site she saw. Vegeta looked terrible. What had Frieza done? Bulma moved off of the bed, advancing towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta..."

"Woman, don't." Bulma stopped in her tracks, Vegeta's voice was cold towards her... it reminded her of the first time she had met the Prince. It was uncaring and indifferent.

Vegeta was holding his side, his clothes could not be called clothes anymore, there was blood. So much blood...

"Frieza is gone. He came to remind me where I belonged."

"Does this mean you are leaving?" Panic overtook Bulma like a tidal wave. She didn't want Vegeta to leave, she didn't want him to leave her! Vegeta's coughing brought her back to reality and put her feelings on hold.

"I will be leaving in the next couple of days." Vegeta was looking straight at her, there was no emotion, his eyes were dead... and it scared her. Something in her expression must have triggered something because his features softened just a fraction. That's when he fell to his knees.

Bulma was at his side immediately. She put his arm around her shoulders and lifted him up, she knew he was doing most of the work because there was no way she was strong enough to support him fully. She led him to the bed and pushed him down gently. She could tell he was fighting unconsciousness. She didn't say a word and she looked over his injuries... they were pretty severe. There were a dozen gashes and she was definitely sure that two of his ribs were broken, maybe more. How could Frieza do something like this for no reason at all? She made her way to the bathroom in search of a first aid kit.

When she had located it, she made her way towards the bed. She opened it up to and reached for gauze and antiseptic cream. She was just about to apply it when Vegeta grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Bulma don't." Vegeta was looking at her through half-lidded eyes; she could see the pain in his eyes.

"What do you mean don't? Vegeta you're in pain!"

"When Saiyans heal on their own they get stronger. That's the only satisfaction I get, knowing this when Frieza is cowardly beating me."

Bulma couldn't believe it. She couldn't watch Vegeta like this, but at the same time she couldn't look away. She watched him fight the pain, how could he be so strong? So stubborn? So resilient?

"Then let me just clean you up?" Bulma hoped that he would agree to this. Vegeta didn't reply which she interpreted as a yes. She left the antiseptic cream and went back into the bathroom for a bucket of warm water. She started cleaning the dried blood and dirt from Vegeta scarred and torn flesh. He didn't move an inch. He didn't make a sound. At one stage she thought he may have let sleep consume him, but when she was done, he motioned for her to lie next to him.

She lay on her side, making sure not to touch him, but close enough for her to feel his warmth. She put her hand on his shoulder... one of the few spots that wasn't bruised, cut or broken. He moved his hand and put it on top of hers. At first she thought he was going to shove it away, but she was surprised when he just left his hand on top of hers. She smiled inwardly and couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach even though it wasn't the most pleasant of situations.

Vegeta turned his head so that his eyes could lock onto hers.

"I am going to kill Frieza." It was a statement. Nothing more, nothing less. It made Bulma believe him. She believed he could defeat Frieza, she believed it with all her heart. But she knew deep down, that he wasn't strong enough yet and she knew he knew that too and it broke her heart. How much more would they have to endure before Vegeta defeated Frieza... or if the unthinkable happened and Frieza decided to kill Vegeta. She couldn't think like that.

"I know." Bulma replied, leaning over to kiss Vegeta gently on the lips. She lay back down and watched as Vegeta finally let sleep consume him, she let sleep take her soon after, falling into troubled dreams.


	11. Last Few Days

**Fate Be Told**

**Chapter 11: Last Few Days**

Bulma awoke, in-between sleep and reality, life did not seem so bad. For a fleeting second she felt happy because she had slept next to the man who was capturing her heart. She would never have expected something like this to happen to her. When she first met Vegeta, he was cold and harsh. She would never have dreamed that they would end up like this... whatever this was. Last night came flooding back in a rush of emotions and images. Her eyes widened and she turned to see if Vegeta was still there.

He was. He was watching her. Leaning on his elbow, he was so close to her. He was so handsome; so dark; so mysterious, she could not believe her luck. It made her blush and she smiled lightly up at him. He smirked, trailing a finger over her warm cheek.

"Humans and their emotions."

"Pfft, don't tell me Saiyans never blush." Bulma replied, grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers with his.

"Saiyans never blush." Bulma rolled her eyes, she should have expected that.

"Is that so Mr. Prince Of All Saiyans?"

"Yes, woman. Or do you want to give it a try?" Vegeta smirked some more, lust evident in his eyes. This just made Bulma blush some more and she cursed herself in her head. Why did he have such an effect on her? Usually she was more in control, but around him she felt like a school girl. She probably acted like one too!

"Maybe I will!" Bulma said playfully. She pushed Vegeta so that he was on his back and she was on top of him. She knew he was stronger than her, but she was happy when he complied. She straddled him, watching him. She bit her lip, he was so sexy! His hands immediately were on her hips. What did he see in her?

"Uh uh uh." Bulma removed his hands and then held them above his head, leaning down, her lips were almost on his.

"Woman..." Vegeta's voice was thick and she knew he wanted to do more but he was playing along with her.

"I first want to see you blush before I kiss you, Vegeta." She said his name with as much feeling as she could and it worked, because before she knew it he was on top of her.

"Enough of your silly game." He smirked and then kissed her deeply. She let him kiss her for a while but then she bit his lip before pulling back.

"I want to be on top." She pouted, hoping she would get her way. She was surprised when Vegeta obliged yet again, his hands were on her hips again and she knew she wouldn't get away with taking them off, so she let them stay. She leaned down to kiss him again.

Their kisses grew more heated and before she knew it, her t-shirt was off. Her body was tightly pressed against Vegeta's and she couldn't help but let out a slight moan. And that's when someone knocked on Vegeta's door.

She heard him growl underneath her.

"It can only be a message from my father since he is the only one that knows where my quarters are hidden."

He didn't make a move to go answer the door though. She grinned at him, but the regretfully got off of him. He scowled at her and then made his way to the door. She couldn't hear what was being said. That's when it hit her. Vegeta was really hurt last night, but now looking at him, he was nearly completely healed. It was amazing! She knew Saiyans healed fast, but wow!

Bulma was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for Vegeta to return.

"My insolent excuse of a father is hosting a going away banquet for his one and only son tomorrow night." There was a look of disgust on Vegeta's face. He really didn't like King Vegita that much. There must be more to it than just him sending Vegeta to work under Frieza. Being reminded that Vegeta was going away washed Bulma over with sadness. She wished he didn't have to leave her here... This Saiyan prince... her Saiyan prince... had her heart, what would it be like when he was away? She knew she would worry herself sick over him, wondering what Frieza was doing to him or planning for him, so many things could go wrong. What if he didn't come back for a long time... what if he never came back. Bulma shuddered.

Vegeta saw how the woman transformed to happy and then sad in one second and he knew why. Strangely enough, he was disturbed because he was leaving her here. He didn't know what he felt for her... but something in him had definitely changed and it was because of her. And just as that sadness was there, it was gone.

Bulma stood up and walked over to Vegeta, putting her arms around him.

"I think it will be fun." Bulma kissed him gently. "It will be an excuse for me to dress up. And maybe we can even dance." Bulma winked. "Let's get dressed and go get some breakfast. I want to see what the plans are for the banquet!"

Vegeta watched as Bulma got dressed. This woman...his woman... was changing his life. But what if he couldn't protect her from Frieza? Who knew what that lizard's plans were for him and when he was away, who was going to watch over her? What if something happened?


End file.
